Teenadommy
by WhateverImgonnawrite
Summary: This took me ages and ages to write! So please enjoy(: Rated M for lemon content... Adam and Tommy, aren't you typical teenagers, to say the least...Sequel coming soon...x
1. Chapter 1

**ADAMS POV - **

I swear...Math has gotta be the most boring subject known to man!Must be! I dug through my bag and grabbed my notebook. I flicked through it looking for an empty page. Okay,

I liked writing...problem?

I liked writing songs,lyrics and my feelings...and a few doodles here 'n' into my notebook, I heard the classroom-door click shut.

Probally some tart on a message or something...and when I said tart, I meant that 99 percent of the people that went on messages wore either 30,000 tons of make-up&was a plastic slut...or a steroid addicted twat. Either way their tarts.

But there was hardly any noise now, everyone was looking forward. I tucked my long-ish jet-black 'n' blue streaked fringe behind my ear to see the most beautiful man I'd ever come to see. He had blonde side-bangs which were shaved on the left side, a short elf-like figure, Devlish chocolate brown eyes...(I love chocolate...mmm) and a perfect figure. Yeah I'm gay, big deal!

After an episode of mumbling back and forth to each-other, my teacher Mr. Rickmens introduced him.

"Boys and girls!..This is...Thomas Joe Ratliff! Treat him with respect, he's new" Mr. Rickmens said.

Poor guy, Thomas looked pretty

Pissed off with that, his head shot to the floor.

"Lambert! Raise your hand!" Mr. Rickmens bellowed. Thomas flinched, then I realised he was going to be sitting next to me for the rest of the year...(Yay!)

He did look embarrassed, The teacher had left the room on a message for 10 minutes, everyone crowded around him, asking him questions&shit. He looked like he didn't really wanna talk...Poor Thomas...

After Mr. Rickmens re-entered the room everyone immediatly vanished&appeared back to their places. I closed my notebook and scrambled through my bag. Thomas glanced at the cover of my note- book, I glanced through the corner of my eyes, he was beautiful! Honestly!

"Hii..umm Adam?.."A soft voice came from my left...then I realised. Thomas spoke to me! "What?!...umm I mean hey...Thomas?.."I replied a little startled. "Just call me Tommy haha"He said with a small chuckle.

By now, I'd actually looked at him,face to face. His eyes, chocolate,devilish&had a sparkle in them. They were pure gold, to me.

I pulled my scratched up ipod from my bag&popped one of my earphones in, A bowie song was on...although I can't recall which one...

But I do recall Tommy glancing at my ipod.

"Bowie?"Tommy chuckled cutely 'Omg his laugh is soo adorable!'

"Bowie" I replied firmly, with a smile slightly creeping across my lips.

He smiled&nodded.

"May I?"Tommy asked, he pointed at the other earphone, which wasn't in my ear. I didn't think he would like Bowie.

With his skinny jeans, creepers, metallica rock shirt&leather jacket,I thought Bowie was well outta the question.

I nodded&smiled at the adorable blonde. He popped the earphone into his ear&hummed quietly to the Bowie tune. It was so cute to watch. I noticed his fingers,calloused,nails,painted black&chipped&hands firm&quick. 'Maybe he plays an instrument? Talented he looks'

I noticed around the chain on his neck, was a thin,worn down guitar pick. 'Guitar? Damn, I wish I could play guitar, maybe he'd teach me...' I was getting lost in my thoughts.

I zoned back in, realising I'd zoned out&heard Tommy silently repeating my name. Cute Tommy,cute...

"Huh whaa?...sorry...um I zoned out a little haha..."I mumbled, blushing a little looking at the floor. He just chuckled, cutely.

**TOMMYS POV - **

I really don' wanna start a new school...I really don't.

I slowly turned the door-knob

Of the math class, of this huge school. Burbank High.

I walked as silently as I could over to the half bald,half asleep teacher.I handed him a lesson slip.

"Name boy?"Said the bald teacher sourly.

"Thomas Joe Ratliff...but call me To-" He cut me off the bastard!

"Children! This is Thomas Joe Ratliff, Treat him with respect! He's new"

I felt like an utter tool now...ugh.. I shot my face to the floor.

"Lambert, raise your hand!"

He snapped.

Looking up, I noticed that a boy, slick black hair, pail golden-ish skin, Ocean blue eyes&a small smile on his face,didn't look to pleased...bless him, he raised his hand&waved shallowly with a half hearted smile.

I took a seat next too him, he looked shy&cute&nervous at the same time!...Why's he nervous? I'm just human right?...

A small smile pulled at my lips&he smiled back a little.

"Hi...umm Adam?"I said nervously.

"What!?...Oh..umm..hey...Thomas?.."He spoke with a little tension in his voice.

"Just call me Tommy"I chuckled lightly.

I glanced at the ipod in his palm,smiling.

"Bowie?"I quiestioned quietly.

"Bowie."He replied firmly.

I nodded and smiled lightly, I glanced at him, then I realised, how beautiful his eyes are...

Yeah I'm gay, big deal! Get over it!

Anyway...

His eyes are truley beautiful, hypnotizing...

After realising I was staring at him, I blushed. I glanced down at his ipod again...I half pointed at the other headphone hanging downward at his side.

"May I?" I asked a little nervous. He nodded and smiled.

Wow he's utterly adorable!

I popped the earphone into my ear and quietly hummed to the Bowie tune.

I glanced back at him, again?!, realising he was either staring into mid-space, or at me.

"Adam...Adam?...Adam!?"I repeated softly with a small smile on my face.

"Huh wahhh?...what? Sorry I zoned out a little"He chuckled nervously.

"Do you wanna hang out? After school maybe?or tomorrow? The weekend?" Adam asked with a small smile upon his face.

I blushed a little...

"Dude!I would love to!"I replied with a chuckle.

Now realising that the arse of a teacher was looking straight at us...

"Shit..."Adam mumbled

"Shit...Shit indeed..."I mumbled back trying not to burst out laughing.

**ADAMS POV - **

Where the hell did the confidence to ask Tommy to hang out come from? I mean really!? He kept blushing, which was extreamly adorable...The cute blonde kept blushing...awwh.

"Dude! I would love to!" Tommy exclaimed quietly.

Now realising, that Mr. Rickmens...my fatass math tutor was staring right at us.

"Shit..."I mumbled.

"Shit...Shit indeed..."Tommy mumbled back.

He was still blushing, but trying his best not to laugh. Which made me giggle.

Eventually, class was over. Now its time for lunch, I showed Tommy to the canteen, we nearly ended up falling into each-other down the hall because we couldn't stop laughing. People shot me amusing looks. I shot them back. And there's the cute blonde to my right pulling faces as we walked through the canteen. Nice job Tommy!

We sat down at a table outside, it was pretty peaceful, and now I could talk to him properly.

"So where you from then?"

I asked with a smile on my face.

It was obvious he wasn't from Burbank.

"Hmmm?" Tommy looked up at me. "Oh umm, I'm from DC" He replied cutely.

"Cool.." I replied...What? I didn't know how to reply okay?!

"Still wanna hang tonight?" Tommy asked with a huge-ass smile on his face.

"Hell yeah!:)" I replied also with a huge-ass smile on my face. I also blushed. And I'm not known to blush. Trust me!

**TOMMYS POV - **

HAHA SUCKER,YOUR TURN TO BLUSH NOW! Probally the only thought going through my mind at this moment in time. Other than Adams mysterious&fabulous looks!

Sadly, Adams not in my last class, which I was really upset with. I looked at the schedule the princible gave me earlier on in the day and frowned. Adams got Music...I have art.

As the bell rang, Adam also frowned. I gave an apologetic smile, and gave him a hug. SUCKER YOUR BLUSHING AGAIN HAHA-;Oh shit I'm blushing too...

After we departed, I frowned again. How do I already have feelings for this guy? He's super nice. Hope we can be best friends!

I sat in art, staring into mid-space, thinking about Adam. All through art, I thought about Adam. His eyes are amazing. I texted my mom telling her I was going out with a friend. She was shocked like, friends? Already!? This schools pretty neat, as in the people...I'm not a fan of school.

The bell rang. FINALLY! I thought. I went to the main school gates.

As I walked I wondered how close we'd get. Hopefully very!

I was daydreaming a little, and to my surprise I nearly walked into a wall...Nice going Tommy!

And there was Adam, with a huge-ass smile on his face again. Awwh he's cute...really cute!


	2. Chapter 2

**ADAMS POV - **

My mom dropped me and the gorgous blonde at the beach. It wasn't extreamly sunny, but the weather was nice enough, just to walk along the beach and get to know one-another.

"California is way,way better than DC, honestly! We don't have nice beaches like this!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

I couldn't help but giggle.

We sat by a cave on the beach, everyone signs the cave walls. And I have a marker in my pocket, a red one!

"You gotta marker I could lend? For a sec?" Tommy asked with a raised brow and a big-ass grin on his face.

I handed the marker to the blonde, he was on his tip-toes on the top of an extreamly narrow rock, trying to keep his ballance.

He growled a little, knowing he wasn't going to get his way, he was trying to reach for the top of the cave, where nobody had signed yet.

I stood on the rock behind his, and he giggled...Aww how cute he sounds!

"Boost? Jump on...not literally haha.."I chuckled

He looked at me a little puzzled and then chuckled back. He took off his creepers, and I got on all fours. He softly stepped onto my back. He was light as a feather.

He slowly and steadily,and after about 2 minutes, tumbled off my back&got me into a jokey headlock and pulled me down too. We both landed on our backs on the soft sand. Looking up at the cave roof. Tommy wrote 'Tommy Ratliff & Adam Lambert were here. No bitchez be taking our space xox ^V^' I looked at Tommy and giggled.

**TOMMYS POV - **

I was really having fun with Adam. Its like we've known each other for years, but yet a few hours. We have the same favourite movies, Bands&loads more. I don't know if I should tell him I'm gay, he's probally got a 6 inch heel wearing girlfriend with tits the size of mount everest for christ's sake!

We both went quiet for about 5 minutes, just staring at the roof of the cave, were I wrote on it. We both had huge-ass smiles on our faces.

Adam gotta phone call, from his mom I think.

"Yeah, be there in a sec, kay, bye!"He said quickly putting his cell back in his pocket.

"Come on, My moms picking us up inna min, she's gonna order a pizza"Adam said with a smile on his face.

I smiled, I swear I keep blushing...omg!

Adams mom greeted us with a wide smile as we met her in the car lot.

We hopped into the back of the car, Adams mom looked impressed. I actually made a good first impression...Good un' Tommy-Joe!

**ADAMS POV - **

My mom actually liked one of my friends!;..Re-phrase Adam, basicly your only friend...

Anyway, mom kept smiling through the mirror at me, then at Tommy, then back at me.

She got us a pizza, which was pretty cool, cos she hardly ever gets take-aways...and when I say hardly, I mean like once a decade!..if that..

We got to my place, and Tommy followed closely behind me into my house. He was a little nervous...Awwwh!..

"Don't want too much noise though boys, okay?" Mom said firmly handing me the huge pizza box and a 2 litre bottle of pepsi.

We nodded and headed to my room.

Tommy's jaw dropped as I opened the door. My walls and door were covered in posters of Queen,Kiss,Led Zeppelin,Bowie,Madonna and loads more.

"My favourite artists also!" Tommy exclaimed with a huge-ass grin on his face.

We sat on the bed and talked about random shit for about half hour,til I picked up Velvet Goldmine, my fave movie of all time!

Tommy glanced at the DVD case and his eyes lit up.

"Omg that's my fave movie!" He exclaimed hopping onto his knees giggling like a 3 year old.

It was adorable to watch.

So I set it in the dvd player and switched the TV on.

I shuffled back onto my bed, sat and leaned against the wall.

Tommy was sat really close.

I looked down to my right to see a yawning kitten, or so I thought. Then realising it was Tommy.

I chuckled at him.

He looked up at me and grinned. "Wah so funn-"Tommy started and then yawned again.

"You! You look like a kitten when you yawn, your tounge practically falls outta your mouth and then you flinch back to the same expression you had on your face straight after!" I laughed.

"Meow!"Tommy joked.

I messed his hair up a little and he raised a brow and laughed.

He's so fucking adorable!

"Tommy your mom's here!" My mom shouted from the staircase.

I frowned a little and looked at Tommy.

"Thanks!, Its been really great, really! Its like I've known you for years, let's hang tomorrow too...yeah?"Tommy giggled.

"No problem! Yeah, sure!" I giggled back.

I hugged him, he hugged me back. The hug was quite long, then I watched him vanish down the stairs, and out the door.

It shattered my heart to see him leave, but knowing I'd see him again tomorrow re-mended it.

**TOMMYS POV - **

Adam called me a kitten! Well in case he didn't know (well he doesn't know...yet..) I'm HIS kitten!

We watched velvet goldmine which is pretty cool, we have so much in common, its unbeliveable!

It did break my heart a little when I had to leave, but I'll see him tomorrow, then we can hang some more! Today was really fun, I was a little nervous, but I had tons of fun!

I got into my room and plopped onto my oversized double bed and picked up my crimson red bass, I strummed a few chords, and kept going and going, and then realised I was strumming a Queen song. Under pressure.

Love this tune, fairplay!

I hummed along to it, and then set my bass to the side and pulled out my cell. As I pulled it out I noticed a note stuck to the back of it.

'Here's my number;- ***********, text me when you can! Adam x'

Awwwh well aint that adorable!

I copied&saved his number on my cell and text him.

"Heeey Adam! Its kitty!;D...Tommy x'

Hopefully he takes the 'x' as just a friendly remark, I don't wanna go scaring him...although I really really,like him!

'Heeey kitty! *pets*, you okay?x'

I'm pretty glad he doesn't use the 'text talk' or 'text language', that just pisses me off...shows that people are too lazy to send a full fucking text!

'Yeah, you? Thanks for today, it was really great! Let's hang again tomorrow? And then on the weekend? *meow* x'

I really like making friends, I've never had a friend like Adam before, and I don't wanna lose him.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADAMS POV - **

My mom dropped me and the gorgous blonde at the beach. It wasn't extreamly sunny, but the weather was nice enough, just to walk along the beach and get to know one-another.

"California is way,way better than DC, honestly! We don't have nice beaches like this!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

I couldn't help but giggle.

We sat by a cave on the beach, everyone signs the cave walls. And I have a marker in my pocket, a red one!

"You gotta marker I could lend? For a sec?" Tommy asked with a raised brow and a big-ass grin on his face.

I handed the marker to the blonde, he was on his tip-toes on the top of an extreamly narrow rock, trying to keep his ballance.

He growled a little, knowing he wasn't going to get his way, he was trying to reach for the top of the cave, where nobody had signed yet.

I stood on the rock behind his, and he giggled...Aww how cute he sounds!

"Boost? Jump on...not literally haha.."I chuckled

He looked at me a little puzzled and then chuckled back. He took off his creepers, and I got on all fours. He softly stepped onto my back. He was light as a feather.

He slowly and steadily,and after about 2 minutes, tumbled off my back&got me into a jokey headlock and pulled me down too. We both landed on our backs on the soft sand. Looking up at the cave roof. Tommy wrote 'Tommy Ratliff & Adam Lambert were here. No bitchez be taking our space xox ^V^' I looked at Tommy and giggled.

**TOMMYS POV - **

I was really having fun with Adam. Its like we've known each other for years, but yet a few hours. We have the same favourite movies, Bands&loads more. I don't know if I should tell him I'm gay, he's probally got a 6 inch heel wearing girlfriend with tits the size of mount everest for christ's sake!

We both went quiet for about 5 minutes, just staring at the roof of the cave, were I wrote on it. We both had huge-ass smiles on our faces.

Adam gotta phone call, from his mom I think.

"Yeah, be there in a sec, kay, bye!"He said quickly putting his cell back in his pocket.

"Come on, My moms picking us up inna min, she's gonna order a pizza"Adam said with a smile on his face.

I smiled, I swear I keep blushing...omg!

Adams mom greeted us with a wide smile as we met her in the car lot.

We hopped into the back of the car, Adams mom looked impressed. I actually made a good first impression...Good un' Tommy-Joe!

**ADAMS POV - **

My mom actually liked one of my friends!;..Re-phrase Adam, basicly your only friend...

Anyway, mom kept smiling through the mirror at me, then at Tommy, then back at me.

She got us a pizza, which was pretty cool, cos she hardly ever gets take-aways...and when I say hardly, I mean like once a decade!..if that..

We got to my place, and Tommy followed closely behind me into my house. He was a little nervous...Awwwh!..

"Don't want too much noise though boys, okay?" Mom said firmly handing me the huge pizza box and a 2 litre bottle of pepsi.

We nodded and headed to my room.

Tommy's jaw dropped as I opened the door. My walls and door were covered in posters of Queen,Kiss,Led Zeppelin,Bowie,Madonna and loads more.

"My favourite artists also!" Tommy exclaimed with a huge-ass grin on his face.

We sat on the bed and talked about random shit for about half hour,til I picked up Velvet Goldmine, my fave movie of all time!

Tommy glanced at the DVD case and his eyes lit up.

"Omg that's my fave movie!" He exclaimed hopping onto his knees giggling like a 3 year old.

It was adorable to watch.

So I set it in the dvd player and switched the TV on.

I shuffled back onto my bed, sat and leaned against the wall.

Tommy was sat really close.

I looked down to my right to see a yawning kitten, or so I thought. Then realising it was Tommy.

I chuckled at him.

He looked up at me and grinned. "Wah so funn-"Tommy started and then yawned again.

"You! You look like a kitten when you yawn, your tounge practically falls outta your mouth and then you flinch back to the same expression you had on your face straight after!" I laughed.

"Meow!"Tommy joked.

I messed his hair up a little and he raised a brow and laughed.

He's so fucking adorable!

"Tommy your mom's here!" My mom shouted from the staircase.

I frowned a little and looked at Tommy.

"Thanks!, Its been really great, really! Its like I've known you for years, let's hang tomorrow too...yeah?"Tommy giggled.

"No problem! Yeah, sure!" I giggled back.

I hugged him, he hugged me back. The hug was quite long, then I watched him vanish down the stairs, and out the door.

It shattered my heart to see him leave, but knowing I'd see him again tomorrow re-mended it.

**TOMMYS POV - **

Adam called me a kitten! Well in case he didn't know (well he doesn't know...yet..) I'm HIS kitten!

We watched velvet goldmine which is pretty cool, we have so much in common, its unbeliveable!

It did break my heart a little when I had to leave, but I'll see him tomorrow, then we can hang some more! Today was really fun, I was a little nervous, but I had tons of fun!

I got into my room and plopped onto my oversized double bed and picked up my crimson red bass, I strummed a few chords, and kept going and going, and then realised I was strumming a Queen song. Under pressure.

Love this tune, fairplay!

I hummed along to it, and then set my bass to the side and pulled out my cell. As I pulled it out I noticed a note stuck to the back of it.

'Here's my number;- ***********, text me when you can! Adam x'

Awwwh well aint that adorable!

I copied&saved his number on my cell and text him.

"Heeey Adam! Its kitty!;D...Tommy x'

Hopefully he takes the 'x' as just a friendly remark, I don't wanna go scaring him...although I really really,like him!

'Heeey kitty! *pets*, you okay?x'

I'm pretty glad he doesn't use the 'text talk' or 'text language', that just pisses me off...shows that people are too lazy to send a full fucking text!

'Yeah, you? Thanks for today, it was really great! Let's hang again tomorrow? And then on the weekend? *meow* x'

I really like making friends, I've never had a friend like Adam before, and I don't wanna lose him.


	4. Chapter 4

**ADAMS POV -**

Tommy brought his bass around! I knew he played some sorta guitar! I knew it,I knew it!

We're gonna see the exorcist, Tommy's choice...I'm not a huge fan of horrors, but I can stomach them...most of them.

"You sure your okay with this movie Adam? We can see something else if you wanna?" Tommy asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Nah, its fine, don' worry bout it Kitty" I chuckled dryly and petted his hair.

He grinned at me in a 'kitty got the chocolate' sorta way. It was fucking adorable!

After we got outta the movies, I did feel a little un-steady. But Tommy put a steady arm round my shoulder and helped me stay upright.

"You sure your okay? Ya'noo we could of seen something else if ya wanted" Tommy sighed.

We were sitting on a bench by the beach, it was 8pm, My mom said we gotta be in at 10pm, not too bad.

"Nah, I didn't want to ruin it for you Tommy, as long as you had fun"I yawned and looked deep into his eyes.

I held his gaze for quite a while, we were just silent... "Might order a pizza later Kitty, whataya think?" I asked, breaking the ever-lasting silence.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" Tommy giggled quietly, he sounded a little uncomfortable...

"Tommy? What's the matter? Are you alright...your tense?"

I asked worryingly.

"Yeah...yeah I'm g-good...its just that-"

"What?"I asked concerningly

"Well...I-i feel bad now, because you were scared of the movie, and its my fault cos' I chose it and;-"Tommy stuttered.

He looked really worried now, and it concerned me big time.

"Tommy! Its okay, I wasn't scared, its not your fault as long as you had fun, I had fun." I replied.

A weak smile creeped across his face.

I pulled him in for an awkward friend-half-laying down hug on the bench. At least he was smiling again.

**TOMMYS POV - **

I feel bad now...I hope Adams not lying to me, what he said was really sweet and it made my heart to tumble-saults in my chest. It pulled&plucked my heart strings, into a melody, probally known as...Love?

He pulled me in for a hug, a long hug,I could feel him breathing softly against my neck, my head rested on his shoulder for a while, we were silent again. But now, I'm not only lusting for Adam, I'm starting to definatly love him. I sat up and looked deeply into those pearl,ocean-blue eyes. We were less than inches from each other, I could feel his warm breath against my cold,moist lips.

I looked deeper into his eyes, letting my crazy emotions take me away.

I leaned forward, and...he responded?!

I placed my lips softly, but forcefully onto his. I felt a warm sensation on my bottom lip, I responded. Still letting my crazy-emotions take over. Our lips danced in unison. I felt safe, I can trust Adam, he's taken my first kiss...he can have me. I hope this isn't a fling sort of thing.

I pulled back slowly, as he did too.

I felt a warm arm across my shoulder.

"I didn't think, you were gay...like me? Don't freak please! I know I've already over-reacted...I don't want this to be a fling sort;-"

Once again, he placed his lips onto mine&planted a warm, loving kiss onto them.

"Kitty your rambling...I'm gay, I won't freak, and its fine, I don't want this to be a fling either..."

Adam said softly.

"There's something about you, which I noticed yesterday. When I'd first laid eyes on you, now its like your a drug, that I'm trying to resist, but I can't. I've fallen in love with you in the space of 24 hours!" I rambled on...

"Awwh kitty! Its okay...and actually I do feel the same!.." Adam spoke softly into my ear, hugging me.

I felt safe, I knew I could trust Adam, can I let myself love him?

His eyes lit him when we'd parted from the kiss. Maybe he really does feel the same..?

His eyes were full of love, he just gazed at me, wide eyed.

"Tommy?" Adam spoke softly

"Yeah" I replied

"Your so fucking adorable.." He trailed off.

I looked at him wide eyed, my eye-brows arched.

"Awwwh Adam.." I said softly.

**ADAMS POV - **

T-tommy k-kissed m-me...me..

The one thing I longed for.

Since yesterday anyway...he was cold, his face lit up. His eyes did things to me...

The way his eyes lit up when I said I felt the same made my heart pound at 1000 miles per hour!

"I've never known anyone like you, never.." Tommy trailed off.

"What?...in a good way...or a bad way?" I said with a raised brow while tucking my blue&black fringe behind my ear.

He looked at me with a cute grin, he just giggled.

"In a good way silly!" He said giggling. He's just too cute!

We had a random convo for about an hour, then my mom was here to pick us up.

I pulled out 6 DVD's, Velvet Goldmine, Warhorse, Jaws, Octopussy, licence to kill (007) and Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Hmmm what shall we watch?"

I asked Tommy shallowly..

"Velvet Goldmine!"

Tommy exclaimed like a child at christmas.

Fairplay, this made me giggle.

We were sat on my sofa bed, the blonde nuzzling into my shoulder.

He giggled quietly while watching the movie.

I heard a small sigh escape Tommys small&tender lips. They were slightly parted, begging to be kissed. Should I? Again? Would he let me?

I zoned out realising that I was gazing into Tommy's eyes.

I was lost in my thoughts, until I felt a soft tumble against my lips. Tommy kissed me...again.

Tommy looked at me and giggled...

"Are you awake now?" Tommy giggled to me.

Cute kitty...cute

"Listen Tommy.."

I said firmly. He looked quite shocked, he looked hurt.

I pulled his hand into mine, and the other, tugging on his hair lightly.

He looked hurt. I pressed my lips forcefully onto his, he responded. I felt a smile creep onto his lips. I slipped my tounge into his mouth. Our tounges fought for dominance...I won (sucker...beat that bitch!).

**TOMMYS POV - **

Is it me...or am I making out with the most amazing person who ever entered my life, ever? Yep, yep I am!

I whimpered silently as we pulled away.

"I love you Adam! I freaking love you Adam Lambert!" I exclaimed quietly.

Adam looked at me, his eyes warm, he was blushing. He was smiling hugely&warmly. He pulled me into a warm, embracing hug. I nuzzled into his neck and planted several soft kisses up his neck. I could feel him giggling against my lips. I placed a few more up to his cheek, and one playfully onto his lips.

He looked at me wide eyed, like he was filing me in his head or something.

I was shocked to find out he was also gay. He's extreamly good looking...

As in shocked in a good way!

I wanna spend my every day with him! He's just amazing.

"Let's watch pirates of the caribbean?" Adam suggested.

"Yeah...sure!" I replied softly.

We watched half of the movie... Then we both fell asleep on the sofa-bed.

I woke up, and looked to see that I was laying across the sofa-bed. My head resting softly in Adam's lap, his hand placed on my side, and the other one under his head.

I got up softly, trying not to wake him.

This was the start...of a hole new sorta relationship...


	5. Chapter 5

**TOMMYS POV - **

Well I've just had the most amazing weekend ever! I spent all of it with Adam, and a lot of popcorn...

I'm glad Adam likes the promise rings...I'm glad we just had an Adam and Tommy weekend. His mom's coming home today, wonder how she is...

"Babyboy!"I cooed. "Yes glitterbaby?"Adam questioned.

Without a word I pecked his lips, and picked up my camera.

"Saaaayyy chheeeeses!" I exclaimed, taking a picture of him.

He grinned like a child and took one of me.

He pulled me onto his lap, holding the camera up in front of us,taking a few of both of us, and then took a picture of us kissing, and making the heart sign with my left and his right hand...God I love him so much!

"We can process these on my laptop! I have a printer too, then we can have a copy each of every photo!" Adam exclaimed. We printed off all of the photos, and Adam put them into his photo Album. Which of course, was glittery.

"Thank-you so much Babyboy!" I giggled.

"For what kitty?"He chuckled.

"For everything! For this weekend, for all the fun we always have! Everything! I love you so fucking much!"I exclaimed, hopping back onto his lap, pushing my lips forcefully onto his.

We heard a car pull up outside, and quickly hopped back to our neutral position on the sofa, watching some sorta Marvel movie.

The door clicked open, Adams mom was home.

"Hey mom!"Adam jumped up and hugged her.

I got up and gave her a little hug "Hey Mrs. Lambert! How was your weekend?"I said happily.

"Hey boys! Oh, no mess? Wow...Hello Tommy, my weekend was great thank-you!"She exclaimed quietly.

She walked upstairs and put her bags down.

"Thank-you so much babe, this weekends been amazing!"I whispered to Adam.

He smiled, and softly kissed me on the lips- then...there was a gasp, me and Adam both jumped in fright... Adams mom, stood in the doorway...looking shocked as hell. I shot my face to the floor...

"Well..?"Adams mom trailed

"M-mom...I c-can ex-p-plain.."Adam stuttered.

What's she gonna think?! Adam told her he was gay, He's 17 now! She should be okay with it.

"Adam...come here for a minute, I want to talk to you..."Adams mom said firmly. He gave me an apologetic look and walked towards his mom.

There was a series of muttering...

**ADAMS POV - **

Shit shit shit shit shit! I wanted to tell her I was dating Tommy, but I was too scared...well I'm utterly fucked now...I told her he was straight and just my best friend...yes Adam...as straight as a circle, you fucked him and made-out with him many times...its what best-friends do...Fuck no! I love him so much, I don't want my mom to be mad.

"Adam..." Mom trailed off...

"M-mom...I c-can ex-p-plain...honest-stly..."I stuttered.

She hugged me with a warm embrace.

"Adam you could of told me you were dating Tommy? Right? Besides you told me he was straight...And to me? He's as straight as a circle..."She chuckled lightly.

"Sorry mom...I thought you'd b-be m-mad..."I said holding tears of relief back...

"Its okay Adam, don't worry..." She spoke softly.

God, I'd thought she'd flip out on me for lying about Tommy...wow.

I walked back into the lounge, To see Tommy sat on the edge of the sofa, with his head in his hands.

"Tommy?"I questioned.

"Baby what's wrong? Tell me please?"I whispered loudly.

Tommy lifted his head up, his eyes were red...had he been crying?

"I-is your m-mom mad a-at m-me?" Tommy stuttered...

"No she's cool with it...actually!" I giggled, putting my arm round' his shoulder shaking him softly to help him cheer up...

He looked up at me, and smiled softly and gave me a hug.

God he's just adorable, looking down at his elf-like figure, blonde bangs, devilish chocolate eyes, he's just amazing. I heard another car pull up outside.

"Shit...That's my cab, Thank-you so much babe, ill text you. Love you, miss you!" Tommy said standing up.

He kissed me softly against the lips.

"Bye Tommy!"My mom shouted from the kitchen

And with that he'd dissapeared from the kitchen. Within seconds of him leaving, I started to miss him instantly, I just love him...all of him.

We'd spoke about how one day I could have a band, and be famous, and we all tour around the world, and having a bright amazing future! If anything, I wanna spend my future with Tommy. I glanced at the promise ring, and ran my finger along where Tommy's name was engraved into it. My mom thinks the promise rings are beautiful, I wouldn't blame her, they are beautiful!

**TOMMYS POV - **

I got home eventually, and my mom looked really upset.

"Mom what's up?"I asked.

"We're moving...to New York..." She whined.

I looked at her puzzled.

"Okay, mom stop the jokes, now what's up?" I whimpered.

"We're Moving...to New York...in 2 weeks..."She whined.

Wait, WHAT?! NOO?! WE CAN'T!

"MOM! Why?! We can't move, not now not never!"I whimpered.

"I'm sorry babe...we have to..."She groaned.

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door, I slauntered to my bed and picked up my cell.

What am I gonna do?...What about Adam?! I can't leave him!

I dialed Adams number...

"Babe, we need to meet up, soon, later...I need to tell you something" I managed to blab down the phone without bawling...

"Baby? What's up? Can't you tell me now?"He questioned.

"Not really now...love you billions...Byee"I said softly before, curling up into a ball and crying.

I picked up the picture of my and Adam kissing, and just cried over it.

I remember some lyrics he'd wrote, "cause your the only one that knows me...better than I know myself..."

He's the only one that knows me better than I know myself...he really is.

With that thought in mind, I turned into thinking-mode-Tommy, and thought of some lyrics to add to it, then chords...and then put it together. Fuck-i..I'm not the best singer in the world...who cares! This is for Adam, before I have to say goodbye...for God knows how long...

I grabbed my acoustic guitar and slung it over me, grabbed the lyrics, and headed for the weirdly-quiet park.

There Adam was stood, casual, smiling as soon as he saw me.

I went over to him, and handed him the lyrics.

"W-whats this glitterbaby?" Adam said raising a brow curiously.

"Well...that one lyric you wrote, I tried to continue..."I rambled.

"If I wanted to gooo, I would of gone by now,but, I really need you near me,to,keep my mind off the edge, if I wanted to leave,I would of left by now,but your,the only one that knows mee...better than I know myseeeeeeelf"Adam sang...he made it sound beautiful

"Wow.."I gasped

Adam smiled at me in a 'cat got the chocolate' sorta way.

"I need to tell y-you s-s-something b-babyboy..."I stuttered.

He looked at me concerned, he put his arm over my shoulder.

"What Glitterbaby?"He asked

"W-well...my M-mom.."I started...then ended up bawling into tears.

Adam rocked me back-and-forth and was shh'shing my softly.

"What about her?"He said concerningly.

"W-we're...m-movi-ing...T-to N-n-New Y-york. I d-dont n-know how l-long f-for."

I bawled.

"What?!..."Adam cuddled into me, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

"I p-promise to talk to you as much a-as I c-can. A-and we w-will m-meet a-again. I kn-know w-we w-will..." I cried.

"Glitterbaby...I will miss you so fucking much. I r-really want to see you e-every d-day...b-but now I c-cant..."He bawled quietly.

**ADAMS POV - **

How can this be happening? The love of my life, being taken away from me, for god knows how long! Will I ever see him again?

The moving day came, and we were stood at the train station.

"I'm really gonna miss you babyboy, I can't imagine life without you..." Tommy cried.

"I'm really gonna miss you too glitterbaby, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Follow your dream, ill come back when I can...I love you so,so much babyboy"Tommy cried, he wrapped his arms around my neck, mine around his waist.

"I love you so much too...Glitterbaby"

Tommy smiled lightly, kissing me on the lips, one last time.

"I g-guess this i-is good-b-bye then.."

Tommy bawled.

"I guess it is..."Tommy let go of my hands slowly, feeling he'd left something in my hand.

"B-bye G-glitterbaby...I love you."

I yelled, failing to hold back my tears. He waved lightly, as the train left the station.

I looked to my hand, to see he'd left his favourite guitar pick in my hand.

I smiled weakly, and burst into tears.

I'm gonna miss him so fucking much...

Is this the end...?

**Kay? Whataya think?(: This took me just over a month to write...i kept changing on what i was gonna put into it, I thank my bestie, also sidekick - Jamie-Lee, she doesnt have a fan-fic account, but she helped a lot! So loads of credit to her too! Sequel wil come when its finished!(: **


End file.
